bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Huggins
Sawyer Huggins is a member on The Bulldogs football team in the series. Sawyer is portrayed by Jackie Radinsky. Personality Sawyer is a modern day cowboy and the Bulldogs' resident Texas expert. A 'Tex-pert', if you will. He loves ranch life and he's always ready to help his friends out with a wise piece of advice, even though his country sayings don't always make sense. History Season 1 Newbie QB *He helped Troy get rid of Bella as Quarterback. That's Some Gossip, Girl Pretty in Stink *He had brought a bag from his farm full of stink to poor on Bella because she was going to shower. *He had suggested that the team shouldn't bathe for the rest of the season. Tex Fest *He won the Hot Pepper Eating Contest. *He accidentally pranked Sophie. Dancing in the End Zone That's My Tri-Five! *He was angry when he thought that Sophie and Pepper lied to Bella. *It's revealed that he has actually put a needle in a haystack to try and find it (7 weeks). *He wanted to know who was framing him for putting gum under the tables. Appearance Sawyer is extremely handsome with brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a flannel shirt and his belt has a huge buckle. Relationships Pepper Silverstein Both Sawyer and Pepper have a crush on each other that started on Tornado Afraido, but the two really started to their feelings for one another in Incomplete Pass. They went to the homecoming dance together in Traitor Dater. They start dating in Bulldog Buddies. But broke up, but Sawyer might still have feelings for her because he found a chicken wing and it reminded him of her and he kept it. Bella Dawson Bella is his fellow teammate and close friend. Troy Dixon Troy is his fellow teammate and best friend. Newt Newt is his fellow teammate and one of his best friends and the wimpiest and sassiest kid on the team. Sophie Delarosa They have had a grudge on each other ever since Sawyer accidentally pranked Sophie. Quotes Appearances Season One #Newbie QB Part 1 #Newbie QB Part 2 #That's Some Gossip, Girl #Pretty in Stink #Tex Fest #Dancing in the End Zone #That's My Tri-Five! #A Good Bye Week #Bromantically Challenged #Tornado Afraido #Incomplete Pass #Backseat Quarterback #Traitor Dater #Bulldog Buddies #Player Hater #Root For Newt #Bulldog Blues #Kicking and Scheming #Third Degree Ba-Burn #No Girls Allowed Season Two #Wide Deceiver #Girls Night #Personal Foul #Rally Week #Sha-Boo! Ya #Who Killed Tex Fest? #Dudes & Chicks #Two Many Dates #The Outlaw Bella Dawson #Parents & Pigskins #Glitz & Grit #Accept No Substitutes Overall Appearances: 32/32 Trivia *He owns a cow named Crazy Nellie. * His catchphrase is "Yes, Yes I Can" or "No, No I Can't." *He shares a room with his sister. *He does not like his sister. *He's afraid of the Goatman. *He has a victory dance called The Huggins Shuffle. *He pretends to have a crush on Pepper in Tornado Afraido. **This is due to the fact that he was unknowingly doing romantic things to keep her from finding out about the party. He said he had a crush on her to make her feel a little bit better on her birthday. *He has a crush on Pepper. *He has been to Paris. *He likes stargazing. Gallery Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bulldogs Category:Boys Category:Football player Category:Bella and the Bulldogs Category:Episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode galleries Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Character galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:Unaired episodes Category:Unaired Episodes